Angel Eyes
by Andorra
Summary: Chapter 4 is up although short. Lily is on her way to Hogwarts and runs into someone unexpected...I have been having a lot of problems with this chapter system if you were wondering...don't forget to R/R :)
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction, so tell me what ya think (good or bad). This is a series about Lily when she was young since we don't know much about her.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at here, it all belongs to J.K Rowling and her publishers. I am only writing to release the anguish of stress in my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel Eyes  
Chapter 1: The Invitations  
  
"Stop it...Stop it," Lily shrieked as her older sister, Petunia, repeatedly punched her over the face, paying no attention to her squeals of anguish.  
  
"Not until you learned your lesson. You freak!" Petunia said hoarsely as she raised her hand over her quivering sister's flushed face to aim another blow. The sound of footsteps pausing outside the door made Petunia reluctantly remove herself from holding the girl down on the floor and walk over to the other side of the room. Lily slowly sat forwards while quietly sobbing into her hands, knowing that another beating of this kind would be called for if she made more noise than her older sister could tolerate. She sat hunched over for several minutes until she heard the movements of her dreaded sibling exiting the room.   
  
Why, she thought, why does she torment me so much? Lily began to reflect over the incidents that led to her sister's outrageous lashings. It started out as a peaceful day. She had woken to the beautiful chirping of the birds in the tree by her window. In her imagination, the birds were singing to the arrival of another beautiful and sunny day. After washing and dressing, she ventured downstairs to find her mother laying out the dining table with eggs, bacon, and all other delicious foods for that morning meal. Lily smiled to herself. Her mother was the most beautiful women Lily had ever seen with a tall slender frame and bright green eyes, as well as long blond hair that draped down her back towards her small waist.  
  
"Good morning, mum," Lily said as she sat down.  
  
"Good morning dear," her mother, Rose Figgs, replied, looking up at her youngest daughter with her bright green eyes. At that moment, Petunia grumpily walked in and rudely sat down across the table from where Lily while not missing the opportunity to glare at her. She ignored the merry greeting her mother gave her and began to eat, ignoring everyone around her for that matter.  
  
"Did you sleep well," Mrs. Figgs asked timidly as she sat down at the head of the table.  
  
"Yes, mum," Lily said distractedly as she tried to remember her dream from the previous night. Strange, she thought to herself, remembering that she had dreamt of flying broomsticks. She smiled to herself laughing at the idea of flying broomsticks.  
  
The mail slot was heard banging against the door as the day's mail arrived. Lily stood up immediately while her sister ignored her and continued with her meal. She walked out through the kitchen door and into the hall with the front door at the far end. There laid four letters on the floor. As she picked the letters up, Lily noticed that the first letter was addressed to her in strange green ink. The second letter was also for her while the third one was for her mother from her father who was currently abroad in America, and the last letter was for her sister from one of her boyfriends, she thought.  
  
She went back to the kitchen and handed the two letters to her mother and sister while she sat down to open her own letters. She decided to see what the envelope with the strange green ink was about. After she opened and read the letter, she gasped. Her mother looked up from her own letter and asked, "What is it, butterfly?" Petunia made an annoyed noise at the mention of one of her sister's nicknames, but she was too busy reading her correspondence reply in two pages of neat writing.  
  
"Here," Lily said in a confused tone as she handed her mother the letter that read:  
  
Dear Ms. Lily Figgs,   
  
We are happy to announce that you have been to attend Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft for the following year. Please send your reply as soon as you get this invitation.  
  
Please find enclosed the necessary equipment that you would be needing for the school term  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
The second piece of parchment consisted of a list of robes, weird ingredients, and other things that Lily had never even knew existed.  
  
When Mrs. Figgs finished reading the letter, she let a deep sigh. Lily was soon shocked when her mother looked up to her with a wide smile on her face. Petunia grabbed the letter and greedily read the letter that ended with a gasp made on her part.  
  
"I knew it," her mother said clapping her hands together, "You are a witch!!!" At that statement, Lily didn't know how to react. My mother just called me a witch, she thought, and she's happy about it too!   
  
"What?" Both Lily and Petunia asked almost hysterically.  
  
"You are a witch, Lily," her mother said still clapping her hands. But when she saw the look of bewilderment on her daughters' faces, she slowly calmed down enough to explain more rationally for them to understand.  
  
"Dear," she said slowly placing a hand on Lily's arm, "People with magical blood are called witches and wizards, and those who don't have a trace of magic in their blood are called muggles." She gestured her hand over to herself and Petunia ignoring the utter look of disgust on her face. "We're muggles!"  
  
"Huh," Lily said. Apparently this explanation was beyond rational according to her standards.  
  
"Lily," Mrs. Figgs moved closer over to her, "Do you remember your Uncle Bill?" Lily nodded. "Well, one summer, just after he turned eleven one summer he got the same letter that you just received. Of course, my parents were quite shocked, and waved it off as a silly joke. But Bill insisted upon seeing what it was all about. He finally convinced them to go to the London and see if Diagon Alley actually existed. It did and my parents were eager to send him to Hogwarts."  
  
A glaze look went over Mrs. Figgs eyes when she finished the last sentence. Even though, she was staring intently into Lily's eyes, Lily knew that her thoughts were further away. Breaking the silence quickly Lily said, "So, I have magical powers." Her mother nodded.  
  
Excitement began to fill Lily's veins. Well this did explain a lot of things, Lily reflected. All those times when strange things would happen to her or someone else, and she was always blamed for it. Once Petunia had embarrassed Lily in front of all their schoolmates on her first day of primary school. Lily was so humiliated that she ran home and didn't leave her room. She wished the most horrid things on her sister that she regretted later. The next morning when Petunia had woke up warts covered every square inch of her face. She spent one month in a hospital after the doctor painfully removed them.  
  
After Mrs. Figgs joyfully left the kitchen table to write a letter back to her husband, Petunia sat in her seat glaring at Lily. Lily tried to finish her eggs without looking up, even though she could feel the evil stare burning into her.  
  
"So, what do you have to say for yourself?," Petunia sneered suddenly.  
  
"Pardon me," Lily said looking up.  
  
"I've always known that you were abnormal," Petunia continued.  
  
"How could I..."  
  
"Shut up you freak!"  
  
Lily didn't think twice as she got out of her seat and ran up the stairs to her room. She knew that it was murderous to be around Petunia when she was mad. Apparently she is jealous, Lily thought, like she always is when mum gave me attention. However, Petunia wasn't far behind her and got through the door right before Lily got the chance to lock it. The fight continued there and ended with an injured and sobbing Lily recollecting the events of the day. This fight and beating wasn't new for Lily. Her parents were left in the dark on the fact that their eldest daughter would take out her temper on her younger sister. Lily didn't dare to tell them for the fear of Petunia's reaction and behavior towards her. It would, no doubt, end up worse.  
  
A soft knock broke Lily's thoughts. She quickly looked at her self in the mirror to be sure that none of the marks would show from the fight or tears afterwards. "Come in," she called when she was sure that she looked as normal as she possibly could.  
  
Her mother walked in with a huge grin. Lily couldn't help smiling back at her mother. I wish I was so beautiful, she thought.  
  
"You didn't open the second letter that you received," Mrs. Figgs said as she handed her the envelope.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Lily replied and opened the note from her best friend, James.  
  
Dear Lily,  
How are you doing? I am sorry that this has to be a short letter, but I wanted to only ask you if you could come and visit with us for the last few weeks of summer? Please call us with your answer, so that we could come and get you.  
  
Until then take care,  
James.  
  
"Mum," Lily asked with an eager look in her eyes, "Can I go to see James?"  
  
"Hmmm," Mrs. Figgs seemed to be anticipating her answer. She did know the family very well since she went to school with James's mother, even though Lily had never met her. After a short moment she said, "Well, you might as well since you just into Hogwarts, so you two can't go to school together."  
  
Lily joyfully gave her mother a huge hug before running off to call James with the news. This is going to be the best summer yet, she thought as she hung up the phone.  
  
  
A/N: The next will be much, much better. So until then read and REVIEW!!!! Thank you. I love suggestions. 


	2. Angel Eyes Chapter 2

Angel Eyes  
Chapter Two: Regrets  
  
Lily eyed the four story mansion with amazement as the driver pulled up into the drive way that circled to the huge front doors. She had never been to her best friend's house before in the countryside. She knew that they were quite rich, but not this rich! It had only been a day since she received the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, inviting her to attend for the next seven years of her life. She tried shut out all the worries about the oncoming month at her new school and what it would be like for the rest of the summer.   
  
She wanted to enjoy the next two weeks of her freedom before she ventured off to a new and strange world on her own. She shuddered at the thought. Even though her mother had been excited about it, Lily could not help but wonder if it was all true. She did not know what to believe. However, if it was true then she would be at the bottom of her class, not knowing anything about magic. She sighed. There is a first for everything.   
  
Petunia ignored Lily after their fight the morning before for the rest of the day. She did not even bother to bid her farewell since it would be another year before they saw one another. Well, Lily sighed, at least I have escaped her tantrums for now. Hopefully she will be better when I get back. Somehow this idea did not seem to be very uplifting.   
  
Lily's thoughts were interrupted when the driver opened her door, and began to remove her two bags from the trunk. Lily didn't know how to act. Having a complete stranger treat her in such a manner was quite new and awkward for her. Suddenly, the great maple doors opened revealing a tall figure of a handsome boy of thirteen with black hair running down the steps.  
  
"Lily, Lily," He said, giving her a big bear hug, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Very well," She giggled, "What about you?"  
  
He set her back on her feet. "It is very very boring here on my own all summer." He blew at a wisp of his bangs that fell in front of his eyes. "Anyway, where are my manners. Come in, come in. Mother is dying to meet you."  
  
Lily followed James through the great doors and into the largest entrance hallway she had ever seen. Two huge staircases, draped in red and gold carpeting, lead up to the upper floors at opposite sides of the room. An enormous chandelier covered in thousands of glittering crystals hung from a chain in the middle of the ceiling. She did not get a chance to marvel at the great beauty of the tiles and various heirlooms in the hall for long as James led her through another door into a sitting area.   
  
A woman with long chestnut hair was sitting on a red velvet chair in the middle of the room. She looked up at the sounds of Lily and James approaching her. A big smile appeared on her oval face when she saw Lily. She has gray eyes, Lily observed, just like James.  
  
"Oh, hello," she said, extending her hand for Lily to shake. "My name is Elizabeth Taylor." She gestured towards the sofa beside her for them to sit. Before Lily could return the greeting Mrs. Taylor continued, "So, you must be the beautiful Lily Figgs whom James talks about nonstop." Lily blushed at this compliment, she did not know whether she felt embarrassed that someone said she was beautiful or that James talks about her. No matter the true reason, Lily's face had gone a scarlet red by the time she was seated.  
  
"How was your trip, dear?" Mrs. Taylor continued further, oblivious to the fact that she had embarrassed her guest. "I do hate long drives, but I despise flying, giving me no choice in that matter."  
  
"It was comfortable and I enjoyed the scenery." Lily said hastily, trying not to show the sickness that she felt in her stomach from the five hour drive.   
  
At that moment, a tall man with gray hair walked into the room carrying a tray that he placed on a glass table in front of Lily and James.   
  
"Would you look sugar or milk with your tea, Ma'am," he asked Lily in a deep voice that hinted at a slight foreign accent fading away. Lily was startled that he was addressing her with such a question, although it was beyond being offensive.  
  
"Yes…umm…both, please." She stared down at her feet embarrassed at her behavior.  
  
He served Lily her tea and handed her the cup while he finished making James and Mrs. Taylor's tea without asking them any questions.  
  
"Thank you, Williams. That will be all." Mrs. Taylor said waving her hand in a would be friendly gesture if it was not for her arrogant tone. Unfortunately, Lily noticed this and began to feel sorry for Williams.  
  
"Anyhow, I heard that you are at the top of your year." Mrs. Taylor said after taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you decided what school to attend for your secondary education."  
  
"Er..," Lily bit her lip. This was a question that she was dreading someone was going to ask her. One thing that she did not expect was that she would be under the pressure of this question so soon, and it would have to come from James's mother.  
  
James who had been very quiet, suddenly interrupted the conservation by saying, "Mother, don't you see that Lily is very tired from the trip. She should get some rest before dinner." Mrs. Taylor's quizzical eyes went from Lily to her son while her facial features softened.  
  
"Yes, James. How could I have been so inconsiderate? Could you show her room, please. And…" Her eyes went back to Lily as she smiled, "It's nice to have met you dear. Have a good rest." At that James motioned for Lily to stand up and she followed him up the left staircase in silence. They finally stopped walking when they reached a door at the end of the corridor on the second floor. Thank goodness my room is not on the fourth floor, Lily thought.  
  
Before James opened the door, he looked at Lily. "Why are you so quiet?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Lily was puzzled at the question and what she heard in his voice. "I am just tired." She shrugged.  
  
James then opened the door to reveal a room that was radiating a violet color into the corridor where they stood. Lily gasped as she entered the room. Not only was this room was the biggest one she had ever seen with a four poster bed, sofa, several chairs, tables, and so on, but every article of furniture was covered in different shades of violet.  
  
She turned around to face James. "How could you…"  
  
"I know that violet is your favorite color," he interrupted, "I wanted to make your room that way." Before Lily had a chance to stutter out an answer to this statement, he turned around and left. What on earth is wrong with him? Lily thought, he is not his usual teasing and annoying self. Actually, James was acting mature. Of all things, mature. She took a deep breath as she flopped down on the bed remembering how they had met when she was seven years old and James was nine.  
  
Petunia made sure that no girl in the entire school that they both attended would be friends with her younger sister. Lily hated school more than anything, and dreaded the mornings when she awoke to school days. One day Petunia's bullying was too much for Lily to bare, she ran off into the fields that were out of bounds and started sobbing behind a tree. Her crying was cut short when she heard voices laughing.   
  
She stood up and rain for fear that she would be caught and get an even more severe punishment being found not only playing hooky, but in the out of bounds area. She was too observed in her own little world to notice a boy's figure standing in her path when she ran into him.  
  
"Hey, hey. Slow down there." He said as he caught her shoulder before she retreated.  
  
"What are you running from?" The second boy with blonde hair asked her.  
  
"I'm..er..I'm" She glanced up at both boys and noticed that they were probably only a few years older than herself. I might as well no lie, she sighed. "I ditched school, and I was afraid that I got caught."  
  
To Lily's surprise, both boys began to laugh. The dark haired boy looked down at her when he explained, "So, are we. And turning you in would be the last thing that we ever down." He extended out his hand. "By the way I am James Taylor, and this here is my friend Tobias Andrews."   
  
Lily shook both of their hands. "I am Lily Figgs."   
  
"Where do you go to school?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Over there," Lily replied pointing in the direction of her school that was barely visible behind the trees. "What about you?"  
  
"We go to an all boy's boarding school about a quarter of a mile away from her," James snickered, "We couldn't bother with classes today so we snuck out."  
  
"Since you can't go back to school right now," Tobias eyed Lily, "How would you like to come with us to play our occasional trick on Mr. Dover over there." He pointed at a red brick house that was not far off at the end of the forest.  
  
Lily hesitated. She was going to be in enough trouble already, and winding up Mr. Dover was not going to make her any less innocent.  
  
"Of course she'll come." James grabbed her arm and started pulling her in the direction of the house before she could answer.  
  
"But…but," She stammered.  
  
"Come on Lily, we'll have loads of fun." She reluctantly gave in, partly because she was curious at what the joke would be, and she wanted to have friends. From that day onwards, Lily would always be with James and his friend whenever they could sneak out of the school, playing various sorts of pranks and getting into trouble occasionally.  
  
Lily fell asleep fully dressed recollecting the scene with Mr. Dover. She smiled to herself, I am glad I ditched school and met James. She fell into a deep sleep with that thought. 


	3. Angel Eyes Chapter 3

I KNOW LILY"S LAST NAME IS EVANS!! IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED FURTHER AND READ CH 4 BEFORE YOU TELL ME THAT JAMES"S LAST NAME IS POTTER!!! Thank you and don't forget to R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Everything belongs to the wonderful mind of JK Rowling. May she finish the fifth book in two weeks JJ  
  
  
~~~~Angel Eyes~~~~  
~~~~Chapter Three: Living a Lie~~~~  
  
Lily awoke late the next morning feeling very hot and sick. It was difficult and merely impossible for her to focus eyes. The violet shades of objects in her room kept swirling around her, making her dizzy and her head began to pound. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to cut out the memory of the previous night. Tears filled her eyes as the images flashed in her mind. How could James do that to me, she pounded her hand weakly on her bed. She allowed herself to cry for the thousandth time since James came to her room and forced himself onto her that night.   
  
It's all my fault, she thought as she sobbed even harder and pressed her face against the pillow. After a while, sleeping spell over flooded her body and she surrendered to it. At least all my problems can't follow me in my sleep, she thought before she drifted off.   
  
A dark shadow hung over Lily wearing a long red nightgown, preventing any form of light from reaching her body. I am dreaming, Lily thought as she squinted her eyes in the darkness. She began to walk around in the dark, taking her chances of bumping into any object or creature that came her way.   
  
"Lily," a voice echoed from far away. Lily involuntarily began to walk towards the voice. A sudden warmth overcame her body.  
  
"Yes," she called out trying to find the source.  
  
"You must come."  
  
"Come where?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Come sleep here."  
  
"Where?"   
  
"Rayanh." For some reason the Lily in the dream understood what that voice meant.   
  
"I will."  
  
"Wake up now. Wake up…"  
  
"Lily, wake up," a female voice called out to her. "Please, wake up."  
  
Lily's eyes slowly opened to reveal a women's face. She was still having trouble focusing, and she saw about three of the same women's faces at once.  
  
"Ms. Lily are you feeling all right," the voice asked that Lily finally remembered belonged to the maid, Lucy. Lucy placed her hands on Lily's face, and gasped when she felt how hot the girl was.  
  
"I will go get Madame, Lily," Lucy frantically said as she rushed out of the room. Lily did not remember much after Mrs. Taylor came to her bed and asked someone to get a doctor for she collapsed into a state of unconsciousness.  
______________________  
  
"Has she woke up, yet?" a voice said.  
  
"No, no, Madame," another voice replied.  
  
The two women continued their conservations in whispers as Lily awoke. It was much easier to focus her eyes on dim the room this time. She moved her eyes in the direction of the two women's voice, and tried to speak out to them.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor," she said in a whisper. The older women turned around at once, and rested her eyes upon the now conscious girl. She silently walked to her side and placed her hand on Lily's flushed face.  
  
"How do you feel, Lily?" She asked, "You are much cooler than you were before."  
  
"Fine," Lily stammered, wondering what was going on.  
  
"You have been unconscious for almost a day now," Mrs. Taylor responded as if she could read her mind, "You had a very high fever, but it has gone down. Now that you are awake, you will get better very soon."  
  
While Mrs. Taylor was talking, realization dawned upon Lily. The images of the night before flashed through her mind again. She wished that she was still in a coma rather than have to live the rest of her life. She glanced at Mrs. Taylor's face, and held her gaze there for a few moments. I must tell her, she contemplated, I must tell someone. NO, another voice in her head said, they will not believe you. You know how good James is at deceiving his mother. Then, I must tell mum, she'll understand, the first voice said. It was no use thinking the whole situation over in her head. Lily knew that she could not tell anyone of what happened between her and James. For one thing, there was no evidence in her favor, and she will begin a feud between both their families. Her mother will believe her relation of the story, while the Taylors will believe their son. They will give her family a bad name, and no one will respect them any longer.  
  
Damn life, she silently cursed feeling another wave of tears in her eyes. She turned her face to stop anyone from noticing.  
  
"James has been very worried about you," Mrs. Taylor interrupted her thoughts, "He wanted to come in and see you before he left." Lily turned her face and stared at the women. "But I would not allow it. You needed your rest."  
  
"Where did he go?" Lily finally made herself ask.  
  
"He went hunting with his Uncle who unexpectedly showed up yesterday," Mrs. Taylor replied as she fixed the bed covers. A sense of relief went over Lily's body when she found out that she would never have to see that creep again.  
  
The doctor, who had a very funny named that sounded like German, came to see her soon afterwards. After examining Lily, he found her healthy but in need of at least a week bed rest to heal 'her fragile frame'. Lily had an endless argument with Mrs. Taylor and Lucy about sending her home the next morning. The argument was finally resolved when Lily's mother, Mrs. Figgs, phoned and insisted on her daughter's return.   
  
Mrs. Taylor verbally reflected her disapproval of Mrs. Figgs before she stormed out of Lily's room in quite a temper. Lucy smile at Lily as she gently brushed her hair, "Now sleep Ms. Lily. You need your rest." She then left the room to give the girl some peace and quiet.   
  
Lily felt slightly happy at the idea of leaving the hell hole she was in, and seeing her mother. At last she fell asleep praying that her dreams would get better. Unfortunately, they were worse.  
______________________  
  
A day after Lily returned home, she ventured off to London with her mother to buy her school supplies. She should have been excited when the walls moved, and revealed a much different world from hers that she belonged, but she did not. Actually, she did not even pay attention to anyone or her mother's constant talking and pointing at all sorts of things.  
  
"Look over there, Lily. Oh, it feels like a dream since Bill and I came here."  
  
Lily impatiently led her mother away from gazing at various sorts of items to collect her school supplies. When they had completed their shopping and on their way out of Diagon Alley, Mrs. Figgs turned to her daughter.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" She asked concerned, "Did something happen at the Taylors?" Lily's heart began to pound faster, she could feel her palms sweating. How could she know, she thought. No, no there is in no way she could ever know. Could she?  
  
"N-no," she stuttered out, "No, mum. I feel just tired and a little oozy," she added when she gained more control over her voice. Lily did not know if her mother believed her lie. For on splitting second, her mother's bright green eyes examined her face.   
  
Her features softened as she said, "Oh, yes. How could I have forgot? I just got caught up on old memories. Come on let's get you home and in bed. You need your rest before going to school tomorrow." Her old cheerfulness seemed to be back since she began to excitedly clap her hands together like a school girl.  
  
"You would never believe the platform where Hogwarts Express is…" and so her mother continued her unbeknownst talking, unaware of the sadness that lurked in Lily's eyes.  
______________________  
  
Lily stood sadly gazing at the long scarlet train called the Hogwarts Express. She knew she should be happy and excited about what awaited her at the end of the tracks, however she did not feel any of these emotions. She found it very hard to fake them anyhow. She could only manage a half smile as her mother repeatedly hugged and kissed her goodbye.  
  
"Now, you take care of yourself, dear," her mother said with tears in her eyes, "Don't go out at knight, or stay up late studying. And make sure you eat all your vegetables."  
  
"Yes, mum," Lily tried to hide her irritation. She could not explain her irritation at her mother's sadness because of their parting. For the past three days, she had been unreasonably rude and annoyed whenever someone came near, or spoke to her. She wanted to punch them in the face with all their happiness. 'Don't you know how much I am hurting' she wanted to scream out to them. In fact, if Lily had spent any more than hour at home, she would have resorted to acting on impulse. If only Petunia was here, she thought almost smiling.  
  
"Lily, the train is about to leave," her mother interrupted her thoughts, "Come on hurry up." They both ran to the door which Lily entered, and then went to the window.  
  
"Goodbye, mum," she shouted as the train began to move. 'Don't let me go. I need you!' is what she desperately wanted to cry out to her mother who was in tears the last time she saw her as the train took a turn and she was out of sight.  
  
Lily felt more depressed than ever as she walked down the corridor in the train looking for an empty compartment that she finally found, and entered. She never knew that leaving her mother would make her feel any worse. For some strange reason, Lily knew that she should not have left her mother. However, she did not know how to explain her feelings. She had more things to worry about.   
  
She gazed out the window in silence watching the scenery pass by when a voice interrupted her confused thoughts.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit here?" The voice said.  
  
Lily looked up and gasped. She stared at the face before her. No, it can't be him, she thought. He told me he was going to Kent.  
______________________  
  
  
A/N: Did you like that one? Did you hate it? Plzz R/R. I am sorry to leave at a cliffhanger but the fourth chapter will be coming soon. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 


	4. Angel Eyes Chapter 4

Angel Eyes  
Chapter Four  
  
Lily felt panic arise in the pit of her stomach as she stared at the person she knew, or thought she knew. Only a mere seconds passed since he asked her if he could sit in the same compartment, but to her it was hours.   
  
"Pardon, could we sit here?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Lily reluctantly took her eyes off the boy she was staring at, and turned her gaze to another taller dark haired boy. She realized that he was not alone.  
  
"Wh-wh-what?" She stuttered, trying to think of a way of escape. I could jump out the window, she desperately thought.  
  
"My name is Siruis Black and he is," he gestured his hand towards the boy, "James Potter."   
  
"Wh-what?" Lily stuttered again. I must look extremely stupid, she thought. She looked back at James and realized that he was not the same James, but a different boy with the same unruly black hair. The only major difference was he was slightly shorter, and wore glasses over his light blue eyes. He also looked very bewildered at Lily's behavior. Oh, boy, she thought, they must think I am retarded or something on that level.  
  
"Sure," she finally answered their question. By this time they were both giving her strange looks. Sirius sat only a foot away from her while James sat on a chair across from him.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Sirius asked smiling. Lily was too nervous being with two boys in a compartment alone to answer his question. She quickly turned her face and stared at the passing trees, trying to ignore her rapid heart beat.  
  
"Ummh," Sirius cleared his throat, " A bit shy aren't you?" Oh, for goodness sakes I am being rude, thought Lily. She looked at Sirius and said, "Lily Figgs."  
  
"Lily," repeated the boy named James. He gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Figgs? What type of a wizard name is that? I have never heard of it," realization dawned on Sirius as he added, "Aww, you must be from a muggle family." He and James both nodded in agreement before Lily had a chance to reply.   
  
"A muggle? What's that?" Curiosity overruled her fear.  
  
"Why it is what we called non-magic people," James said smugly. I am so stupid, thought Lily. There must be a million things that I don't know; how am I ever going to fit in.  
  
"Don't worry," James replied as if reading her thoughts, "There will be a lot of kids in our class from muggle families."  
  
"Have you ever been to Hogwarts?" Lily asked. They both shook their heads.  
  
"I haven't," Sirius said, "But my brother, Aschere, is in the third year."  
  
"What is Aschere up to?" Asked James.  
  
"Probably kissing Malfoy's ass," sneered Sirius, "He disgraced the family by getting into Slytherin, he did." Sirius became very interested in his hands as he finished his sentence. Lily felt that the conversation has entered unwanted territory, even though she desperately wanted to ask what Slytherin was and why it was a disgrace.  
  
"Slytherin is one of the houses at Hogwarts," James explained, "There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Griffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw."   
  
"Is there a good or bad house?" asked Lily desperately not wanting to sound stupid.  
  
"My father says that….." He was interrupted by the arrival of the greasiest looking boys Lily has ever seen. One was very tall with the blondest hair ever imaginable and a sneer on his face. The other one was shorter and greasier with shoulder length black hair and a very pointy chin.  
  
"Well, what do we have here," sneered the one with black hair, "Messy hair with glasses, you must be a Potter." He lifted up his head so his chin was pointing at James Potter.   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
Sorry to stop here but I wanted to get this Chapter up tonight….Let me know what you think...R/R J 


End file.
